Iron and America
by superwholockfan
Summary: They love each other. Do they have the courage to admit it? Totally Stony, no Pepperony at all. R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers. **

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever so be nice! Reviews are cool and constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Chapter 1**

Tony Stark.

Steve loved him. He was in love. He knew Tony thought himself to be a bad person, but Steve knew better. He had always been good at reading people. He knew that Tony was a great man, who had been through a lot.

Steve was also envious of Tony. He was jealous of Tony's easygoing nature. Steve was a solemn soldier and incredibly shy. He wasn't used to the 21st century yet. Tony had been so helpful to him. He taught Steve the basics of computers, the Internet, and cell phones. He was remarkably patient with Steve, never getting frustrated or losing faith in him.

Steve had noticed a change in Tony over the last few months. He was avoiding Steve, making up excuses when Steve tried to talk to him. Steve was starting to get worried and a little hurt. What had he done to this arrogant, loudmouthed man that he loved? Tonight he was planning to corner him in his lab. He had to find out what was wrong. He couldn't bear the though of Tony hating him. He just couldn't.

But there had also been some good changes. Tony had broken up with Pepper. She was very kind, but not right for him. Tony had also quit drinking. That was a huge relief to Steve. Tony's drinking had worried him. Now he was sober. Steve decided he needed to find Tony and talk to him. Now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own The Avengers.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever so be nice! Reviews are cool and constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Chapter 2**

Tony was sitting in his lab, fiddling with his security system, his mind elsewhere. He was thinking about one man in particular.

Steve Rogers.

How could this man cause so much feeling in Tony? Tony had fallen hopelessly in love with him. He'd had a crush on him since he was about thirteen but this was different. This wasn't just a crush. Steve was just way too cute for his own good. He had those big blue puppy dog eyes that Tony just couldn't say no to. His lips were full and Tony often imagined what they would feel like pressed against his own.

But Steve's looks weren't why Tony loved him. It was his personality. Steve was kind, innocent, and fiercely loyal. He was Tony's polar opposite. Steve was day, Tony was night. Steve would never love Tony. He was too good for Tony.

Tony was a bad person. He'd accepted that a long time ago. He'd learned to live with the choices he made. Until stupid Captain America came along and made him regret it all. Tony had tried to be better for Steve. That was why he'd flown into the portal. He wanted Steve to think better of him.

He'd done a lot for Steve over the past four months. He'd broken it off with Pepper. They parted on good terms and she stayed CEO, but they weren't close anymore. He'd also quit drinking. It had been hard, but was worth it. He felt better now that he was sober. Steve had smiled and hugged him tightly when Tony told him he had quit. It was definitely worth it.

But Tony wasn't doing well now. He had been avoiding Steve, staying in his lab almost all the time. He didn't know what to do about his feelings. That had been going on about two months now.

He heard the door to his lab slide open and looked up. He felt his eyes widen in shock as Steve Rogers stepped in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

**Author's Note: I really hope you like this chapter! Review please!**

Steve walked into Tony's lab. Tony looked up and his eyes widened in fear and shock. He mumbled something about needing sleep and tried to slip past Steve.

Steve grabbed his arm. "What's going on Tony? Why are you acting this way? Is it something I did?" He gave Tony the big puppy dog eyes and the brunette had to look away. He couldn't lie to that face.

"Cap, I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm Tony Stark. I can handle anything." He said in a light voice. 'I can't handle everything. I can't handle loving you.' Tony thought.

"Are you sure? Because I'm here Tony. I'm here for you. Tell me what you need." Steve was looking at Tony, concern etched on his face.

Tony just pulled out of Steve's grasp and walked down to get his car. He needed to do something. He just needed to get away from Steve.

Tony pulled away from Stark tower in his car, not noticing the black car that followed him. He drove and drove, finally parking in a deserted alley and climbing out. He started to cry. Loving Steve hurt. It hurt too much. He didn't notice the hulking form come up behind him. He did notice when he was hit in the back of the head. 'Oh shit.' Was his last thought before slipping into unconsciousness.

When Tony woke up, he was in a hospital bed. Good news: The arc reactor was okay. Bad news: He had no idea where he was or what time it was. Also, he was strapped to the bed and covered with bruises. His left arm was in a cast and so was his right leg. Then a man walked in. He looked slightly like a doctor, with a whit coat, stethoscope, and clipboard, but his eyes screamed mad scientist.

"Ah, good. You're awake." He said, with a slight British accent. He began to take Tony's blood pressure. "I am Dr. Andrew Pond. You have been brought to this facility so we can run some...tests. We broke your arm and leg to measure how fast you heal. Other tests will be administered later. Now I need to draw some blood." Tony didn't like the way he said tests.

Tony battled his impulse to panic and say something sarcastic. He needed to stay cool. He needed information. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." The man replied, now inserting a needle to draw blood from Tony's arm.

Tony's heart soared. His team must be looking for him by now. He relaxed, knowing he wouldn't be there for long. Not long enough for Dr. Pond to run any tests.

He was right. About ten minutes later, a roar was heard. Tony smiled. He knew that roar. His rescuers had arrived.

He saw Natasha first. She ran past the lab he was in, pursuing two huge muscle men. Clint was covering her. Next he saw Hulk. He was smashing, of course, and causing general panic. Then he saw Steve. The blonde haired man was running towards the lab Tony was confined in.

Meanwhile, Dr. Pond tried to run out of the lab. Steve got their before he could. Captain America grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. "Where the hell is Tony Stark?"

Tony smirked. "Ahem." Steve whirled around and saw him. The super soldier tossed the doctor over his shoulder and walked swiftly to Tony's side. He undid the straps securing Tony and growled when he saw the bruises and the casts. He gathered the slim brunette gently in his arms. He jogged out, saying into his headset, "Clint, I located Stark. I'm taking him home."

Steve jogged out of the facility and into a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter. "Take us to Stark Tower." The pilot nodded and took off.

"Where are we?" Tony questioned.

"Somewhere in Connecticut. I don't really know." Steve responded, his eyes not leaving Tony's face. "Are you okay?"

"I've had worse." Tony said, letting out a small laugh.

Steve laughed. "That I know. So this group that captured you. We found out it's nothing big. Just something started by this scientist, Dr. Andrew Pond. We took care of it. S.H.I.E.L.D. will take care of cleanup."

The helicopter started to descend. Steve adjusted his grip on Tony. The pilot landed and Steve thanked him. The man blushed and stuttered, saying it was no problem. Steve and Tony got off the plane. Steve carried Tony to his room. Steve tucked him between the covers.

"You need to sleep." Steve said softly. Concern for Tony was apparent on his face.

Tony said, "I'm fine. I don't need sleep. You worry to much, Rogers."

Steve did not look appeased. "Tony, humor me. Go to sleep."

Tony sighed. "All right. But just because it's you."

Steve smiled at Tony. "So, I'm special?"

The look on Tony's face softened. "Yeah, you are Steve. You're really special."

Steve's smile broadened. It made Tony's heart soar to make him happy. Then Steve did something unexpected. Completely out of the blue. He kissed Tony.

The kiss was short and sweet. Steve pulled back and said, "Goodnight, Tony." Then he was gone, leaving Tony touching his lips and mind whirring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own them!**

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! I had other stories going on! From now on, updates will come at least once a week! Please, please review! Now, onto the story! Allons-y!**

**Chapter 4**

For the next week, Steve didn't leave Tony's side. Tony didn't complain. Steve only left Tony at night. He always kissed Tony good night, but never mentioned it. The last night before Tony was back on his feet, Steve forgot to kiss Tony.

Steve was walking out of Tony's room and Tony coughed.

"What, Tony?" Steve snapped. Steve was obviously tired and not in a good mood. Tony flinched when Steve said that. He couldn't help it, it was involuntary.

"Never mind, Steve." Tony whispered.

Steve's expression softened. "What's up?" He moved closer to Tony's bed.

"Never mind, Cap." Tony said in a gruff voice.

Understanding crossed Steve's face. "Oh, I forgot something didn't I?" Steve asked softly.

Tony nodded. Steve closed the distance between them and cupped the smaller man's face gently between his hands. He kissed Tony gently on the lips. For the first time, Tony kissed him back. He wrapped his good arm around Steve and pulled him closer. Steve was annoyingly gentle with Tony, as though the brunette might break if handled too roughly.

Steve pulled back. He studied Tony's face and said, "Goodnight, Tony." He started to get up but Tony grabbed his wrist.

"Will you stay?" Tony asked.

Steve shook his head. "No, Tony." The blonde walked out.

Rejection washed over Tony and tears started running down his face. Steve didn't really like him, he was just being nice like always.

Steve walked back in. "I forgot my... Tony! What's wrong?"

Steve was at his side in an instant and pulled the smaller man close. "Tony, what's wrong? Tell me, Tony."

"Get out, Steve." Tony's voice sounded harsh, even to his ears.

"Tony, I-"

"GET OUT!"Tony roared.

Steve got up off Tony's bed and walked slowly out of the room. Tony saw the hurt and pain on his face, but didn't do anything to stop him. He felt cold inside.

...

The next few days, Steve avoided Tony. After Tony had calmed down, he realized that he had been hurtful. He'd done it again. Pushed someone who cared about him out. He always did this. But this was the first time he felt sorry about it.

Tony was back on his feet now. He was using crutches but his arm was healed. His bruises had almost completely faded. He was always looking for Steve, but he wasn't exactly fast on his crutches and every time he walked into the same room as the super soldier, Steve would give Tony a frightened look and walk out.

Tony finally managed to corner Steve when the team decided to have a movie night. Steve couldn't back out without it looking like something was up. Tony made sure Steve had to sit next to him. After the movie, Bruce went back to the lab and Clint and Natasha went up to their room. Steve had fallen asleep during the movie.

"Steve."Tony said, shaking his shoulder.

Steve opened his eyes. He blinked and looked around. He saw that only Steve and him were left in the room and tried to get up. Tony grabbed his arm.

"Stop it, Rogers. Why the hell are you avoiding me?" Tony said.

Steve gave him the puppy dog eyes. "You yelled at me."

Tony sighed. Steve was so sensitive sometimes. Then again, so was Tony. "Steve, I'm sorry. That was harsh of me."

Steve just looked at Tony. Hurt was apparent on the blonde's face. "Tony, why were you crying?"

Tony laughed. "Steve, I felt rejected!"

Confusion shown on the soldier's face. "Why did you feel rejected Tony? I thought it was obvious why I couldn't stay."

"I didn't want to do anything like that, Steve. I just wanted you to stay with me." Tony explained.

Steve sighed. "That's good, Tony. Because you know I grew up in the forties. I'm, well, a virgin and don't plan on changing that until I'm married." The soldier was deep red.

Tony chuckled. Steve was so modest, so innocent. Tony said, "I'm going to bed. These crutches suck." He grabbed the dreaded things and made to get up.

Steve stopped him. In one second, Tony was off the couch and in Steve's arms. "I'll just carry you. You're really slow on those crutches."

Tony said indignantly, "I am not!" Steve looked at him. "Okay, I am. That does not mean I need to be carried like a child!"

Steve just laughed and tightened his grip on Tony. They got to his room and Steve tucked Tony in. He then pulled of his shirt and jeans.

Tony gaped at the man in front of him. Steve was clad in only boxers, his muscles out for all the world to see.

Steve chuckled and tucked himself in next to Tony. "I'm not leavingtonight, Tony."

Tony hid a smile. Steve wrapped his arms around the small man and held him. Tony drifted off soon after that.


End file.
